Surviving
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: Rachel Crozsolver viajou para o Japão em busca de um ensino de qualidade para que possa cursar engenharia, em Tokyo ela encontrará um velho amigo, quando eles estavam em uma festa sexta à noite, uma explosão ocorre no laborátorio de genetica.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um

Disclaimer: Esta história e todos os personagens nela inclusos são de minha altoria.

Esta também é uma história 100% original

com base em Resident Evil

Apresentando os sobreviventes

Rachel Crozsolver:

- Rachel tem 19 anos, cabelos violeta até o meio das costas, os olhos são de um azul intenso, ela vai cursar engenharia e é irmã de Charlie Crozsolver.

Afonse D'August:

- Afonse tem 19 anos, ele tem o cabelo curto preto e com uma franja que cobre um lado do rosto. È o melhor amigo de Rachel.

Charlie Crozsolver:

- Charlie tem 22 anos, cabelos curtos castanho, é o irmão mais velho de Rachel e trabalha para o exercito.

Clarisse Peimont:

- Clarisse tem 21 anos, cabelos médios louros platinado, ela é medica do Hospital Central de Tokyo (HCT).

John Miller:

- John tem 20 anos, cabelos azuis na altura dos ombros, ele é policia de Tokyo.

Elizabeth Valladoid:

- Elizabeth tem 20 anos, cabelos pretos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, trabalha como secretaria do maior banqueiro do pais, Paul Easty.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

How it all began

(como tudo começou)

Sou Rachel Crozsolver, a irmã de Charlie Crozsolver, eu tenho os cabelos longos até o meio das costas – detalhe meu cabelo é violeta – e os meus olhos são de um azul intenso.

Já faz um mês que me mudei para Tokyo, a fim de poder cursar a melhor faculdade de engenharia do país. Por incrível que pareça eu reencontrei o meu melhor amigo Afonse D'August.

Eu gosto muito de assistir filmes de terror e suspense, principalmente quando no enredo do filme tem uma cidade devastada por zumbis, todavia sabe, se você é igual a mim talvez você mude de idéia sobre isso quando você vivenciar o seu filme de terror. È nessa hora que você se pergunta o que foi que aconteceu...

Flashbak on

Sexta-feira 21/12/12 00h12min

Rachel: Afonse vai ter uma festa no campus de engenharia, vamos.

Afonse: Claro Rachel, eu vou passar ai daqui a pouco.

00h53min

Rachel: Essa é a melhor festa que eu já fui à minha vida. – eu gritei, porque o som estava muito alto.

Afonse: Concordo - neste momento ocorre uma grande explosão – nossa que legal.

Sábado 22/12/12

A idéia de ter uma explosão no meio da festa foi de mais, nem sei se isso realmente aconteceu, eu estava meio bêbada. Como não tinha nada para fazer liguei a TV.

Repórter: Ontem por volta da 00:53, ocorreu uma explosão no laboratório de genética da Tokyo Corporation, o que o Sr. Tem a dizer?

Entrevistado: A situação está totalmente sobre controle

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo três

How it all began parte 2

(como tudo começou)

Não se pode confiar em repórteres, uma semana após a entrevista como o dono da Tokyo Corporation a situação já estava critica, caótica. Não é todo dia que vemos Tokyo devastada e com zumbis andando pelas ruas (N/A: verdade).

Sai em busca de sobreviventes, se é que tem algum, estou me arriscando muito – eu não tenho uma arma, a não ser que considere um bastão de ferro uma boa arma.

Rachel: Não tem ninguém neste fim de mundo – neste momento eu escuto barulhos de tiro.

Sei que vão me achar um pouco burra (N/A: só um pouco), mas se alguém sabia mexer em uma arma e estava atirando com certeza estava em perigo e eu ia ajudar.

Rachel: "Esse barulho está vindo da base da policia.

Quando cheguei lá, vi um homem aparentemente com 20 anos, os cabelos azuis iam até a altura dos ombros, ele estava vestido com um colete a prova de balas, uma calça jeans rasgada na parte do joelho, uma blusa camuflada e com um tênis da Nike, ele estava segurando duas armas desert eagle. Olhei para o chão e vi que no mesmo jaziam sete corpos em está de decomposição, detalhe todos estavam com pelo menos um tiro na cabeça.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo quatro

Um aliado

Rachel: Quem é você? – eu disse apontando a minha "arma" para ele.

Policial: Eu sou John Miller, policial de Tokyo. Pelo visto você não está bem armada – disse ele apontando para o bastão de ferro que eu carregava em minhas mãos – Que bom mais um que sobreviveu.

Rachel: É eu sei que não tenho uma arma muito boa. Onde podemos achar armas de verdade?

John: Aqui mesmo no DPT (Departamento de policia de Tokyo)

Rachel: Posso ver que você é bem confiável – eu disse um pouco feliz por ter achado outra pessoa naquele inferno

Andamos até a sessão de armas e lá eu peguei duas desert eagle, duas M19, vários pentes de munição e, além disso, um revolver calibre 32. Eu sabia que daqui em diante as coisas só vão piorar, e estão ficando cada vez mais serias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco

Lições importantes

Esse capítulo será um pouco diferente dos outros, ele será um manual de como reagir neste momento e regras que você deve seguir a risca se quiser viver.

Sempre tenha uma arma por perto ou qualquer coisa que sirva como uma;

Atire pelo menos duas vezes na cabeça do infeliz, assim você tem certeza de que ele morreu;

Ter suprimentos como comida e água é importante porque dessa forma você evita ter que ir ao super mercado e encontrar um zumbi faminto fazendo "compras" por lá;

Sempre procure por sobreviventes, assim é mais fácil de matar os zumbis e se não der certo jogue eles sobre os zumbis e corra;

Não confie em ninguém;

Se escutar algum barulho corra;

Nunca fique muito tempo no escuro;

Escutou uma música sinistra corra;

Nunca, nunca discuta com a autora, ela pode te matar.

(N/A: Sim, eu posso fazer isso. Sou do mal)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis

Em busca de sobreviventes

Eu e o John fomos a busca de pessoas, o primeiro lugar que procuramos foi o shopping, tinham poucos zumbis no caminho.

John: Parece que não tem ninguém aqui, vamos embora – neste momento escuto um barulho de choro.

Rachel: Parece que alguém está errado.

Fomos até a praça de alimentação e eu vi uma mulher que aparentava ter cerca de 20 anos, com os cabelos pretos um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Havia cerca de oito zumbis a cercando, eu peguei o meu revolver e comecei a atirar, o John fez a mesma coisa e no final conseguimos matá-los.

Rachel: Quem é você e está tudo bem?

Moça: Sou E-Elizabeth Valladoid e meu braço está doendo.

Rachel: Deixe me ver – eu disse pegando o braço dela.

Elizabeth: Ai, isso dói.

Rachel: Elizabeth, temos que levá-la ao hospital

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo sete

Hospital Central de Tokyo

(HCT)

Nos levamos Elizabeth até o hospital mais próximo, neste caso o hospital central de Tokyo.

Chegando lá fomos até uma área na qual encontramos medicamentos, colocamos Elizabeth em cima de uma maca.

Rachel: Elizabeth, eu me chamo Rachel e este – apontei para o homem que estava do meu lado – John Miller. John você pode ficar aqui com a Liza, eu vou ver o que tem aqui neste hospital

John: Claro Rachel

Então eu deixei o cuidando da Liza e fui procurar algo que realmente me ajudasse, quando eu estava passando perto do refeitório; escuto o barulho de algo caindo no chão, peguei a minha arma M19 e andei vagarosamente até o refeitório, toda via eu não encontrei ninguém, olhei dentro dos armários e nada, quando eu me virei...

FuuHime: Atenção! Interrompemos esta fanfic para transmitir cinco horas seguidas de horário político

Leitores: Não! Vamos atrás dela – todos os leitores saem correndo com armas e tochas nas mãos.

FuuHime: Vamos continuar – disse a autora correndo e sendo atingida por algumas balas, até que ela cai no chão e os leitores chegam do lado dela – Nãooooooooooooooo!

Percebi que uma mulher com os cabelos louros platinados e usando um jaleco de medico me olhava que ela não era um zumbi.

Rachel: Olá! Eu me chamo Rachel, por acaso você é medica?

Moça do Jaleco: Sim, eu sou medica daqui a pouco tempo e pode me chamar de Clarisse Peimont.

Rachel: A minha amiga esta machucada e precisa da sua ajuda, eu posso te levar até ela.

Clarisse: Claro, eu terei o maior prazer em ajudar outros sobreviventes.

*o0o0o0o*

Enquanto a Clarisse estava cuidando do machucado da Liza, eu e John ficamos no canto da sala conversando.

Rachel: Nosso grupo esta aumentando, vamos precisar de mais armas e o DPT esta muito longe.

John: A policia tem uma base móvel a duas quadras daqui.

Rachel: Assim que amanhecer, nos vamos até lá.

*o0o0o0o*

PDV Charlie Crozsolver

Sábado 22/12/12 2h30min

Eu estava no conforto do meu sofá quando o presidente dos EUA me ligou

Presidente: Charlie os EUA precisa que você vá lutar pelo seu país no Japão.

Charlie: Sim senhor!

Domingo 23/12/12

A viajem para Tokyo foi um pouco demorada, onde já se viu me mandar para o outro lado do globo porque pessoas foram encontradas mortas nas ruas com traço de canibalismo.

Segunda 24/12/12

Zumbis, fala serio. Que merda é essa tem zumbis andando nas ruas, eu tenho que achar a minha irmã.


End file.
